Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL: The Eighth Barian Emperor
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Vector has Yuma's friends at his mercy and it's up to him and Astral to take down the deceptive and insane Barian Emperor. However, things don't go as well in their Duel and are put in a grim situation. But due to Vector, Yuma is given the Card which may save his friends but could be dangerous to him, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force.
1. Yuma Vs Vector: The Barian's Card

Here's the Duel that lead to Yuma's darkness and transformation from hero to Barian.

I haven't finshed yet, but was planning for Vector to capture Yuma and bring him back to Barian World, where he places Yuma in a Baria Crystal, erasring Yuma's memories and altering him into a Barian, all the while Vector mocks and taunts the trapped teen.

Note: Vector is in his human form.

And special thanks to Deviantart's OneWingedDaemon for their help.

.

.

.

Starting Scores:

Vector: 4000

Yuma: 4000

"Third time's the charm. So I think I'll go first." Vector said, before he drew the top Card from his Deck and made his move.

"I Summon Umbral Horror Unform in Attack Mode!" (0/0) Vector announced as he placed the aforementioned Monster Card on his Duel Disc, causing shadows to form before Vector until they transformed into the fiendish Monster Vector had called upon.

"And with that I'll end my turn." Vector then said simply, confusing Yuma and Astral.

'He played a Monster with no Attack or Defence Points and no Set Cards?' Astral commented to himself in confusion, which caused Yuma to question out loud demandingly. "What are you up to, Vector?"

"The both of you will see very soon. But I should warn you, you shouldn't be worried about the Cards on my Field but the Cards I have in my hand." Vector told Yuma and Astral in a wicked reply.

"The same goes for you too. I draw!" Yuma yelled out as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck and began his turn.

"I Summon Goblinbergh!" (1400/0) Yuma announced, before the Winner of the World Duel Carnival explained. "And thanks to his special ability, Goblinbergh can transport another Monster from my hand straight to the Field, so long as it has 4 Stars or less. And I choose Kagetokage!" (1100/1500)

It was then the trio of bi-plane flying goblins dropped a large steel container, which opened up, revealing the shadow-shifting lizard.

Now that the stage was set Yuma exclaimed. "And now it's Overlay time! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network. I Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!" (2500/2000)

It was then Kagetokage was engulfed in a dark purple light, while Goblinbergh was engulfed in a bright yellow light, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Yuma, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Yuma's signature Monster appeared on the Field.

"Impressive. But it's going to take more than that to stop me!" Vector told Yuma in a wicked tone.

"We'll see about that. But for now I'll just Destroy your Monster!" Yuma snapped back, before the black and red spiked haired teen commanded in a determined tone. "Go, Utopia and Attack Umbral Horror Unform with Rising Sun Slash!"

Doing as Yuma had commanded, Utopia drew the blade from his right sheath and sliced Umbral Horror Unform in half, throwing Vector back from the blast and knocking him to the ground as he was struck with 2500 Points of Damage.

"What do you think of that, Vector?" Yuma asked mockingly, however, he and Astral were confused yet again as Vector got to his feet and began to let out another wicked laugh.

"What's so funny?" Yuma questioned.

"What's funny is how foolish you are. Thank you, Yuma for your assistance. You've fallen right into my trap!" Vector replied, which caused Yuma to question further. "What are you talking about?"

"When Umbral Horror Unform is Destroyed, I'm allowed to Summon two Umbral Horror Unform copies from my Deck in its place. So thanks a lot, Yuma." Vector explained as the shadows that were once Umbral Horror Unform began to mould and reshape until there were two Umbral Horror Monsters on Vector's side of the Field.

Seeing that he had been tricked yet again by Vector and his deceptive ways caused Yuma to let out a small groan of frustration as the Number Hunter could tell that Vector would try to Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade (2700/1200) and possibly Masquerade's Chaos form next turn, in which Yuma then said. "I play one Card face-down and end my turn."

Current Scores:

Vector: 1500

Yuma: 4000

"I activate Monster Reborn. So now my third Umbral Horror Unform will be welcomed back from the Graveyard with open arms!" Vector announced as the magic of Monster Reborn caused Vector's first Umbral Horror Unform to arise from the Graveyard and appear in the centre of the other two Umbral Horror Monsters.

"This is not good." Astral stated in a worried tone.

"You've got that right, Astral. Because I now Overlay all three of my Umbral Horror Unforms! With these three Monsters I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade!" Vector exclaimed in a mixture of fury and insanity as all three of Vector's Umbral Horror Monsters were engulfed in lights of dark purple, before the darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, only this time in front of Vector, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Number 104: Masquerade appeared before his Summoner.

"Now, feel my wrath, Yuma!" Vector exclaimed wickedly, before he commanded. "Masquerade, Attack and Destroy Utopia!"

Quick to act and save Utopia, Yuma announced. "Not so fast, Vector! I activate the Xyz Weight Trap Card! Now Masquerade loses 800 Attack Points for everyone of its Overlay units!"

It was then Masquerade's Overlay units transformed into chains and Vector's Monster's Attack power was greatly reduced. (2700→300)

However, Vector suddenly called out. "Fool! I activate the Spell Card: Trap Booster! By discarding one Card from my hand I can activate any Trap Card from my hand!"

"What!?" Yuma questioned in shock and disbelief.

"I told you to beware the Cards in my hand because I now activate my Trap Card: Nightmare Chains!" Vector exclaimed manically as he placed the Trap Card in his Duel Disc, causing the chains around Masquerade to break apart, only to then ensnare around Utopia as a stone slab arose behind Yuma's ace Monster, binding him to the wall.

"Utopia!" Yuma called out in concern for his Monster, before the black and red spiked haired teen yelled out. "What have you done!?"

"Simple. With the power of my Nightmare Chains I was able to rid my Monster of your pitiful Trap Card, and there's more. I can select any Monster on the Field and trap it. Preventing Utopia from Attacking me or protecting you!" Vector explained, amused by his antics and the predicament of torment Yuma was in, before he then commanded. "Now, let's try that a second time. Masquerade, Attack again, only this time your target is Yuma directly!"

With the Nightmare Chains keeping Utopia restrained, Yuma was unable to defend himself against Masquerade, in which Masquerade threw one of the gold rings at Yuma, which grinded painfully against the Number Hunter's chest, before he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"A good time to end my turn, but not before one last surprise." Vector announced in wicked amusement, before he placed a Spell Card within the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc and then went on by saying. "I activate my Exchange Spell. Now each of us select a Card in our opponent's hand and select one to use."

Having no choice, Yuma turned his Cards around for Vector to see, revealing he was holding a Spell Card and two Monsters, Double Bind, Rai Rider (1200/1400) and Traplin. (300/400)

It was then Vector tossed the only Card within his hand to Yuma, a dark red aura radiating around the Card as he caught it.

But before Yuma could see what Card he was given, a dark claw shot out from Vector's Duel Disc, took Yuma's Traplin Card and added it to Vector's hand, ceasing their opportunity to free Utopia from Vector's Trap Card.

Current Scores:

Vector: 1500

Yuma: 1300

"My turn. I draw!" Yuma announced strongly as he drew the top Card from his Deck, hoping for a game changer, in which the Number Hunter looked to see he had drawn Kurivolt (300/200), causing him to state. "Alright, not the best Card. But it can help."

"I play..." Yuma began to say, however, Vector suddenly interrupted, shouting out Yuma's name, causing the Winner of the World Duel Carnival to stumble for a moment.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Vector asked.

Yuma was confused as to what Vector was talking about, until Vector then said. "The Card I gave you."

"What Card?" Yuma asked, before it was then he remembered that Kurivolt wasn't the only new Card added to his hand, in which the red spiked haired teen looked to the other Cards in his hand, causing his eyes to widen in shock at the dangerous Card he was now wielding, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force.

Seeing Yuma now possessed such an evil Card shocked Astral and caused him to question. "Vector, what is the meaning of this?"

"I just want to give little old Yuma a fighting chance, that's all." Vector replied in a wicked tone, before laughing in amusement, which caused Astral to then ask in confusion. "A fighting chance?"

"That's right, if you don't believe me, just look at the Field!" Vector pointed out, before he explained. "Utopia's all chained up and unable to protect either of you while Masquerade is free to strike at Yuma's Life Points and finish you both off for good! And no Card in Yuma's hand can help, meaning you've only got one option if you want to win... And we both know what that means, don't we?"

"Stop this, Vector! The Yuma I know would never play a card like Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Astral stated, but it was then Vector replied mockingly, referring to Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force. "Oh, but he did, didn't he?"

Vector then asked curiously. "Although that Card was just a portion of the power of Barian, it was still a Barian Card. So how do you know he won't play the REAL Barian's Force?"

It was then Vector turned his attention back to Yuma, whose gaze was transfixed on the Card, and asked him. "And Yuma. What'll happen to your little friends if you lose? Have you ever thought about that problem? Or are they all just a secondary thought to you?"

Hearing that filled Yuma with anger and caused him to yell at Vector threateningly. "If you dare lay a hand on any of them, I'm gonna..."

However, Yuma was interrupted when Vector suddenly called out. "You're gonna what? C'mon, Yuma, tell me what will you do? Let's face it; you're in a very tight situation right now."

"Poor Yuma Tsukumo, look at yourself, you're powerless. Utopia is helpless against Masquerade, plus, I got a good look at your hand and none of those Cards of yours can save you." Vector explained, before he said. "So, even if you Summon one of those pathetic little Monsters in a desperate attempt to protect yourself, there's no way you can stop Masquerade without Ranking-Up Utopia. Or maybe you like to idea of him being chained and useless?"

'He... He's right. Rai Rider and Kurivolt won't be able to stop his monster. And even if Utopia wasn't caught in Vector's Nightmare Chains I can't use Double Bind since Utopia's Attack hasn't dropped...' Yuma thought to himself as he stared blankly at Vector's Card, while doubt plagued and clouded his mind, causing a distant look to fill his eyes. 'If I use Barian's Force, I have the chance to save everyone, but who knows what'll happen to me... Or Astral...'

"Well, Yuma, I'm waiting. What're you going to do? Have me finish you off and move onto destroying all your friends and your world? Or use my gift and at least stand some chance of winning?" Vector questioned mockingly, before he further mocked Yuma and stated. "Either way, I'm having a blast."

"Yuma, do not listen to him! We do not need to use that Card, there is always another way!" Astral told Yuma, hoping to get through to his friend.

However, it seemed as though Astral's words were in vain when Yuma replied in a distant tone, as the combination of Barian's Force, Astral's life and the safety of his friends was taking its toll on the Number Hunter, further amusing Vector. "But Astral... What about you...? If we lose, you'll disappear forever... The Barians will get our Numbers and will destroy Astral World... And if I make any other move, I know Vector will counter it and everyone will be in danger..."

It was then Yuma slowly withdrew Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force from his hand, his eyes went dull as he stared blankly at the Card. "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force is our only hope..."

"Yuma, no!" Astral called out in concern, before Vector yelled out in amusement. "Yes, Yuma, yes!"

"None of your other monsters will be able to stop me or my Masquerade." Vector stated arrogantly, before he explained. "And even if you do hold on, Masquerade can get rid of the top Card from your Deck every single turn, meaning you'll be with less Cards whenever you draw and will soon be out of Deck!"

"No matter what alternative plan you try to make, your end is inevitable!" Vector stated manically, before laughing cruelly, in which Astral could see Vector's manipulative words were getting to Yuma's head, causing him to plead. "Yuma, I am begging you, please, do not use that Card!"

However, it was to Astral's shock that after Yuma's eyes returned to normal a Barian emblem then appeared on Yuma's forehead, before the Winner of the World Duel Carnival exclaimed. "I... I'm sorry, Astral... But I need to stop Vector... No matter what...!"

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" Yuma exclaimed as he held the Barian Card upward, causing an aura of Barian energy to radiate from the Card, shocking his friends, before it was then Yuma was encircled in the same aura of energy, causing him to cry out as the power of Barian surged through his body and forced Astral to let out cries of pain, before he was forced back inside Yuma's key.

But with the last trace of good within him, Yuma tore the key from around his neck and threw it away, saving Astral, before he announced, as he was consumed by the power of Barian's Force. "It's over, Vector! I rebuild the Overlay network with Utopia! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Utopia broke free form Vector's chains, before Yuma's ace Monster transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy.

"Barian's power, formed by chaos, use your power to evolve Utopia from a form of light to that of chaos! Come forth Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V!" (2600/2000) Yuma announced in a darker tone, never heard from him in the past, before, standing in Utopia's place was his Barian counterpart, Utopia Ray V, his Overlay units had transformed into Chaos Overlay units, causing Vector to think to himself in an amused and wicked tone. 'I see you made the smart choice of playing my Card. But it will only be the end of you. Poor Yuma, you are so predictably pathetic. Place anyone of your friends in danger and you can pull his strings like the puppet he is.'

"I now activate the power of Barian's Force!" Yuma exclaimed, before he told Vector darkly. "Now Masquerade's Overlay units are taken away and added to mine! Go, Chaos Drain!"

It was then Masquerade's three Overlay units were forcefully pulled over to Yuma's side of the Field and transformed into Chaos Overlay Units, before Yuma yelled out in a dark tone. "Now your Monster loses 300 Attack Points for each Overlay unit I stole!" (2700→1800)

But the decrease in Masquerade's Attack power didn't matter to Yuma; all that mattered to him now was revenge, in which the Number Hunter yelled out in fury. "And now for some serious Damage. I activate Utopia Ray V's special ability! By using a Chaos Overlay unit I Destroy Masquerade and you take Damage equal to that Monster's Attack Points!"

"Go, Utopia Ray V, take down Masquerade with Spinning Blades of Destruction!" Yuma commanded, in which Utopia Ray V withdrew his blades, combined them into a single weapon and threw the Barian weapon directly at Masquerade, causing Vector to get slammed with 1800 Points of Damage as his Monster was Destroyed in a massive explosion, knocking Vector to the ground, the Duel was over, or so it seemed.

"I'm not finished, Vector!" Yuma yelled out, as Vector rose to his feet, before the red spiked haired teen exclaimed in a tone of mindless vengeance. "Utopia Ray V, I command you to Attack Vector directly! Destroy him, make him pay for everything he's done!"

Doing as commanded, Utopia Ray V shot forward and struck into Vector's chest with his blades, causing Vector to let out a mixture of pain and laughter as he was launched back from the devastating power of Yuma's Attack and slammed to the ground.

Ending Scores:

Vector: 0

Yuma: 1300

As the Duel ended, Yuma could feel that the power of Barian's Force had drained him of almost all his energy, in which the red spiked haired teen slowly collapsed.

"I'm sorry..." Yuma managed to let out in a weak tone, before he fell into unconsciousness and slowly to the floor.

However, before any of Yuma's friends could react to assist their fallen friend, Vector held out his hand, which began to glow a shade of heliotrope and surrounded Yuma in a light aura, pulling his unconscious form over to him.

"Yuma!" Tori yelled out in a concerned tone.

"I might've lost the Duel but I still get a prize!" Vector replied, referring to his captive as he held the unconscious Yuma by the back of his jacket up to his friends.

(More later.)


	2. A new enemy and old friend revealed

"Welcome to Barian World!" Vector announced, before he got off of the throne, and teleported away for a moment, only to appear microseconds later before the stairs and several feet away from his enemies.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have time to get snacks because I've been very busy lately!" Vector told them in his usual twisted humour.

"Enough talk, Vector!" Bronk snapped at the Barain Emperor before he demanded. "Where's Yuma!?"

"You want to see Yuma? Very well, but you might not like what you see." Vector replied in a sinister tone, before it was then he snapped his fingers, causing the ground to violently shake for a moment, before a Baria Crystal shot out from the ground, beside the Barian Emperor, and to everyone's shock, Yuma was encased inside, with the Barian's Force emblem on his forehead glowing a dark red.

"Yuma!" Tori yelled out in concern, before she was unable to help herself but to run over to see if Yuma was ok.

However, it was then Tori was stopped in her tracks when a Barian suddenly appeared before her, knocking Tori down and blocking her path to Yuma.

Tori then looked up at the unknown Barian, who was dressed in a dark maroon coloured cloak and hood, covering most of his body and face, though Tori and the others could see that this Barian had charcoal coloured skin, dark crimson bracelets and dark red eyes that had green coloured markings beneath them, but there was something off about the Barian, like they had met him before.

"Who... Who are you?" Tori questioned in worry to the unknown Barian as she slowly got to her feet.

However, before Tori could receive a reply, Vector held out his right arm, before his hand began to glow a shade of heliotrope and surrounded her in a light aura, before it was then the Barian Emperor threw Tori away with his power.

"Tori!" Bronk and Cathy called out in concern for their friend as she fell before them.

"Tori, are you alright?" Astral then asked in his own concern, as Tori back up.

"I'll be fine." Tori replied reassuringly as she managed to get to her feet, as she had only suffered a few scrapes, nothing serious, which made her friends glad to see she was alright.

But it was then Vector interrupted and told Astral and his friends. "Allow me to introduce Sutoyaru. My teammate for the Duel."

Hearing Vector's statement caused Astral to question. "What Duel?"

"The Duel that will destroy you, Astral." Sutoyaru replied in a dark tone of voice, before Vector exclaimed as he held out his right arm at the Baria Crystal containing their imprisoned friend as an energy ball formed within his hand. "And if you refuse, I'll destroy Yuma instead!"

"How do we know that's the real Yuma and not another one of your tricks?" Astral asked, which, in reply, caused Vector to aim his arm in the direction of Astral, Tori, Bronk and Cathy, before the Barian Emperor fired the sphere at a section of crystals, blasting them to pieces.

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Vector then asked in a wicked tone as the remains of the crystals fell from the sky and landed around their feet.

Seeing he had no choice, as it was the only way to make sure Yuma would be saved from Vector and Sutoyaru, caused Astral to step forward in front of his friends, before it was then Astral's arm was encased in blue coloured energy, before the energy transformed into a Duel Disc.

After seeing Astral's decision, Vector mentally smirked, before it was then his Duel Disc materialized around his left arm in flash of light appeared as he stated. "Prepare yourself, Astral. For this Duel will have some very dark turns."

Lastly, the dark crimson bracelet on Sutoyaru's left arm began to glow bright red, before it transformed into a dark crimson Duel Disk with a sea green outline.

And after the trio had set up and drawn five Cards, there was only one thing left to do before the Duel would start, in which Astral, Vector and Sutoyaru then called out in unison. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Sutoyaru: 4000

Astral: 4000

Vector: 4000

"Sutoyaru, I think you should go first." Vector told his teammate, in which the mysterious Barian replied in a loyal tone as he drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck. "Yes, Lord Vector."

"First, I'll play two Cards face-down. And then I Summon Gogogo Ghost!" (1900/0) Sutoyaru called out, before the Gogogo Zombie and the unknown Spell/Trap Cards appeared on the Field, before it was then Vector's minion went on and announced. "And since I Summoned a Level 4 Monster, I can Special Summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

As the shadow lizard slithered across the ground and appeared before Sutoyaru, Astral, Tori, Bronk and Cathy were all shocked, recognizing the Cards, causing Bronk to demand. "Hey! Those are Yuma's Cards. What do you think you're doing using them!?"

"I just thought since Yuma isn't using them, I didn't want his Deck to go to waste, so I let Sutoyaru borrow it." Vector replied in an amused tone, before he stated, further amused. "And besides, I promise to give it back to its rightful owner when the time is right."

It was then Vector began to laugh in his usual maniacal and amused way, before he then turned to Sutoyaru and asked. "Finished, Sutoyaru?"

"Yes, Lord Vector. I end my turn." Sutoyaru replied.

"I Summon Gogogo Golem (1800/1500) in Defence mode!" Astral called out, placing the aforementioned Monster Card on his Duel Disc, before he said. "I end my turn with a face-down."

After Vector drew the sixth Card from the top of his Deck, he then announced as the Barian Emperor made his move. "I activate my Pillager Spell Card!"

"Now, I can look at your hand and steal one Card from it to use as my own." Vector explained in a wicked tone, causing Astral to let out a small groan of frustration, before he turned his Card around, showing Vector and Sutoyaru he was holding Ganbara Lancer (1000/2000), Plus Star 123, ZeroZerock and Voltage Summon.

"I think I'll take this one and use it right away!" Vector called out, before a dark claw shot out from Vector's Duel Disc, stealing ZeroZerock and adding it to Vector's hand, before it was then the Barian emperor played it.

"I Summon Umbral Horror Ghoul!" (1800/0) Vector announced as a cloud of darkness appeared in front of Vector, before it was then a dark purple claw emerged from the darkness and Vector's Monster revealed itself.

"And with Umbral Horror Ghoul Summoned, I activate its special ability. By making this Card's Attack Points 0, I can Summon an Umbral Horror Monster in my hand that has 0 Attack Points. Come forth, Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp!" (0/0) Vector commanded, in which a cyan coloured flame appeared on Vector's side of the Field, before a fiendish creature emerged from a void beneath the ball of flame.

"And thanks to ZeroZerock, any Monster with no Attack Points cannot be Attacked. So Will o' the Wisp can't be Destroyed!" Vector declared in amusement and insanity, but that was the least of Astral's problems, as the Barians had three Level 4 Monsters, in which Astral knew what Vector had planned next.

"I now Overlay Umbral Horror Ghoul, Gogogo Ghost and Kagetokage! With these three Monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 104: Masquerade!" Vector exclaimed manically as Vector's Umbral Horror Monster and Sutoyaru's two 'borrowed' Monsters were all engulfed in lights of dark purple energy, the darkness shot off into the air, twisting around one another, as another portal opened up, before the forms of dark energy then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as Masquerade appeared before Vector.

"But since Masquerade cannot Attack this turn, I'll activate his special ability instead. Now the top Card of your Deck is sent to the Graveyard!" Vector called out, before it was then the top Card of Astral's Deck was forcefully removed and fell into the dark purple void of the Graveyard, but the Barian Emperor wasn't finished just yet.

"I now activate Magical Tomb!" Vector announced as he placed the familiar Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc and then went on by saying. "I'm sure you remember how this Card works. I select any Card I want and it's then placed inside the Magical Tomb, sealing it away and preventing it from being used."

And to the confusion of Astral and his friends, Vector pointed at Sutoyaru and announced in a wicked tone. "And I choose to seal away your Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

The Magical Tomb then opened up, revealing a form of pure darkness, which then shot out from the tomb and into Sutoyaru's Deck, stealing away his Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force Card and sealing it within Vector's Magical Tomb.

'This is most troubling. Why would Vector seal away his teammate's Card?' Astral thought to himself, before the answer suddenly hit him, which caused him to state. "Unless...!"

However, Astral was interrupted when Vector replied wickedly. "That's right, Astral. I plan to remove it!"

"I activate Emergency Provisions!" Vector called out as he played the aforementioned Spell Card, before explaining in an arrogant and amused tone. "Now, I gain 1000 Life Points by Destroying my Magical Tomb and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force is returned to Sutoyaru!"

Vector then let out an amused laugh as Magical Tomb shattered to pieces, his Life Points were increased to 5000 and Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force was in Sutoyaru's possession, before Vector ceased his laughter and then said. "Your move, Astral."

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 4000

Astral: 4000

Vector: 5000

"I Sacrifice Gogogo Golem to Summon Ganbara Lancer!" Astral announced, before he went on and said, as he knew he had to end the Duel quickly, not only to stop Masquerade from evolving into a Chaos Number, but more importantly, to save Yuma. "Next, I activate Ganbara Lancer's special ability! When Ganbara Lancer is used in an Xyz Summon, it is treated as two Monsters."

It was then Ganbara Lancer split from one to two; now the stage was set for Astral to deal some serious Damage to the Barian Emperor with an Xyz Summon.

"I Overlay both of my Ganbara Lancers in order to build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number Number 61: Volcasaurus!" (2500/1000) Astral then exclaimed as Ganbara Lancer and his duplicate were each engulfed in light yellow energy, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the volcanic tyrannosaurus appeared on the Field.

"I now activate Volcasaurus' special ability!" Astral called out, before Astral announced in a determined tone as he pointed at Vector. "By using one Overlay unit, Masquerade is Destroyed and you take Damage equal to the Attack of the Monster Destroyed!"

It was then Volcasaurus devoured the single Overlay unit floating around it, before unleashing a wave of intense flames right at Vector and Masquerade.

However, as the flames drew closer and closer to Vector's Monster, Sutoyaru suddenly called out. "Not so fast, enemy of Barian World! I protect Lord Vector with my Trap: Memory Loss!"

"Now Volcasaurus' special ability is negated and your Monster is forced into Defense Mode!" Sutoyaru explained, before it was then all Astral could do was watch as Number 61's flames were dispersed and the volcanic behemoth was shifted to Defense Mode, before it was then Astral said as there was nothing he could do now. "I end my turn."

After Sutoyaru drew the top Card from his Deck, his eyes turned a shade of heliotrope for a moment, before the Barian held a familiar Card directly into the air and exclaimed. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! I Rank-Up Lord Vector's Masquerade! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution! I Summon Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" (3000/1500)

With the power of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, Masquerade transformed into a form of dark red energy, which shot into the sky and into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Barian energy, before Vector's Monster returned to the Field, only now it was under Sutoyaru's control.

"I now activate Umbral Horror Masquerade's special ability! I Can Destroy any one of your Spell or Trap Cards!" Sutoyaru explained, before he commanded. "Umbral Horror Masquerade, use Destroy Staff!"

Following his Summoner's command, Umbral Horror Masquerade unleashed a wave of flames from the clawed sphere at the end of his staff, Destroying Astral's face-down Card.

And seeing Astral vulnerable, unable to protect Volcasaurus, Sutoyaru then exclaimed. "Umbral Horror Masquerade, Attack Volcasaurus!"

Umbral Horror Masquerade then fired flames of dark energy at Volcasaurus, Destroying Astral Monster and leaving his side void of Monsters, Spells or Trap Cards.

"Excellent work, Sutoyaru. Keep this up and Astral's defeat will be an inevitable torment." Vector commented wickedly.

"Thank you, Lord Vector." Sutoyaru replied in a loyal tone, before he said to Astral. "It's your move."

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 4000

Astral: 4000

Vector: 5000

"I Summon Kurivolt!" Astral announced, before it was then the Kuriboh look-a-like appeared before its Summoner, causing Vector to stare momentarily at Astral's Monster, before pointing and bursting into laughter.

It was then Vector stopped laughing and questioned in amusement upon seeing Astral Summon a Monster with little to no Attack power. "Please, Astral, tell me this is some kind of joke or have you given up? What can that pitiful insect do?"

"I'll show you by activating Kurivolt's special ability! Now, Kurivolt absorbs the Overlay units attached to your Monster and Summons a Kurivolt Token on my side of the Field for every Overlay unit taken!" Astral replied, before Kurivolt unleashed a wave of electricity at Umbral Horror Masquerade, striking Vector's Monster, before it was then the Chaos Overlay units were forcefully removed and pulled towards Astral, momentarily transforming back into Masquerade, Umbral Horror Ghoul, Gogogo Ghost and Kagetokage, before transforming into Kurivolt Tokens and landing Astral side of the Field.

However, even though Astral now had five Monsters to protect him, Sutoyaru stated. "You may've stopped Lord Vector's Monster from using its special ability. But now your Kurivolts are lined for us to crush up one by one. Nothing you do can stop us!"

"We'll see about that. I activate the Spell Card: Voltage Summon!" Astral replied as he placed the aforementioned Spell Card in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc, causing the Kurivolt Tokens to spark wildly.

"With Voltage Summon, I Tribute my four Kurivolt Tokens to Summon Ganbara Knight (0/1800), Gogogo Gigas (2000/0), Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl from my Deck! But by doing so, their Attack and Defence Points are reduced to 0 because of this." Astral explained as the Kurivolt Tokens shattered to pieces and were replaced by Astral's latest Monsters.

"But that doesn't matter, as I first I activate Gagaga Girl's special ability and change her to a Level 4 Monster." Astral said, before he announced. "And now I Overlay Gagaga Girl, Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Gigas in order to Build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest!" (2600/1400)

Both Gagaga Girl and Gagaga Magician were then engulfed in dark purple lights, while Gogogo Gigas was engulfed in a light of dark brown energy, before the trio shot off into the air, twisted around each other, as a portal opened up in the sky, before all three lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the Psychic Type Monster emerged from the portal and appeared on the Field, letting out a massive roar of power and pride.

"And I'm not done. I activate the Spell Card: Plus Star 123! With this Card, I can add 1, 2 or 3 Levels to a Level 4 or below Monster on my side of the Field. And I choose to make Kurivolt a Level 4 Monster."

It was then Astral exclaimed in a strong and determined tone. "I now Overlay Ganbara Knight and Kurivolt! With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network and Xyz Summon Number 39: Utopia!"

Ganbara Knight was then engulfed in a bright brown light, while Kurivolt was engulfed in a bright yellow, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the signature Monster of Yuma and Astral appeared on the Field.

But Vector commented in an arrogant tone. "So what? Even with two Number Monsters they won't be able to save you or Yuma."

"Well see about that, Vector. First off, I activate Xyz Treasure. And for every face-up Xyz Monster on the Field, I get to draw one Card." Astral told Vector, before he drew three Cards from the top of his Deck.

"Next, I activate Heraldry Crest's special ability! Umbral Horror Masquerade's abilities are now negated and Heraldry Crest absorbs them! Go, Heraldry Crest and strike with Whipping Lash!" Astral exclaimed, which Heraldry Crest obeyed, unleashing a red-violet coloured claw of energy that struck into Umbral Horror Masquerade's chest, draining not only the Effects but the colour of Sutoyaru's Monster, until Umbral Horror Masquerade was a colourless husk of his former self.

"Lord Vector, what do we do?" Sutoyaru questioned, before the Barian stated. "Since Heraldry Crest now contains Umbral Horror Masquerade's abilities, our Cards will be Destroyed automatically if we play them and our Life Points will be halved!"

"I'm aware of that." Vector replied, before he thought to himself cunningly. 'But something tells me once Astral learns the truth behind you, he won't have it in him to Destroy us.'

Back to Astral, his turn wasn't over as he then announced. "I now activate Heraldry Crest's latest abilities! By using all three Overlay units, you both lose one Card in your hands, half your Life Points and one Card on your side of the Field is Destroyed!"

It was then Heraldry Crest devoured upon the three Overlay units floating around it, before Number 69 roared out again, only this time, its roar contained a blast of dark red energy, which shot out at Vector and Sutoyaru, knocking the Barians down, discarding Vector's Umbral Horror Retaliation Spell and Sutoyaru's Rivals Unite Trap Card, Destroying Sutoyaru's face-down Spell/Trap Card and cutting their Life Points in half. (5000→2500) (4000→2000)

"Next, I activate the special ability of Gagaga Girl! Since I used Gagaga Girl to Xyz Summon your Monster's Attack is reduced to 0. Go, Cell Phone Subtraction!" Astral commanded, before it was then Gagaga Girl emerged from out from Heraldry Crest, began to punch a code into her cell phone, before the female Spellcaster held her phone towards Umbral Horror Masquerade and unleashed a shining light of purple energy, consuming Sutoyaru's Monster and reducing Umbral Horror Masquerade's Attack from 3000 to 0.

"Utopia, Attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Astral then called out, before it was then Utopia withdrew the blade from his right sheath and charged at Sutoyaru and Vector's Monster.

However, it was then Sutoyaru suddenly called out as he got back to his feet. "Hold it, Astral! Thanks to Lord Vector's ZeroZerorc Spell, Umbral Horror Masquerade cannot be affected by your Attacks."

"That's where you're wrong." Astral replied, before he placed a Card within in the first slot of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc and announced. "I activate Ego Boost! Now, I can select any Monster on the Field and increase its Attack Points by 1000 until the end of the turn. And I choose Umbral Horror Masquerade!" (0→1000)

"What!?" Sutoyaru questioned in a mixture of shock and disbelief, seeing that his Monster and his Life Points were now vulnerable.

"Now, Utopia, Attack Umbral Horror Masquerade with Rising Sun Slash!" Astral exclaimed, before it was then Utopia sliced through Umbral Horror Masquerade, Destroying Vector's Monster in a massive explosion and inflicting 1500 Points of Damage to Sutoyaru's Life Points.

"Now to finish you off!" Astral told Sutoyaru in a determined tone, before he exclaimed. "Heraldry Crest, prepare to Attack Sutoyaru directly!"

However, it was then to everyone's confusion that Vector, who had gotten back to his feet, began to laugh in amusement, causing Astral to ask. "What's so funny, Vector?"

"What's funny is you came all this way to save your little friend, only to wind up destroying him." Vector replied.

Everyone was confused by Vector's words until the smoke from the explosion surrounding Sutoyaru died down, revealing the Barian, his cloak and hood badly torn from the destructive blast of Utopia's Attack, allowing Astral and the others to see more of Sutoyaru's form, including several familiar sea green markings on his chest, a dark crimson belt, which had an emblem in the shape similar to that of Yuma's key, and a pair of gold coloured leggings, fitted with two large gems.

But it was then to everyone's shock, and Vector's amusement, that the remains of cloak and hood fell off, revealing all of Sutoyaru, showing off Yuma's hair style, causing Tori to say as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "No... It... It can't be..."

"Oh, but it can. And it is." Vector interrupted, before the maniacal Barian Emperor exclaimed. "Sutoyaru is Yuma Tsukumo!"

"And to think, all this time you've been fighting so hard to save Yuma when you've actually been attacking him. Some friend you are." Vector stated in wicked amusement, before it was then the Baria Crystal shattered to pieces, revealing that the Yuma inside had been another one of Vector's deceptive tricks all along.

"But how is this possible?" Astral questioned Vector, still in shock that his friend was now revealed to be working under Vector's command.

"It was all possible thanks to the power of the Baria Crystal and Yuma's negative emotions giving into the darkness." Vector replied, before he told Astral and his friends darkly. "Poor little Yuma, playing the role as the hero, so desperate to keep all of his friends out of danger that he'd do anything to make sure they were safe. So I used his weakness to my advantage in our last Duel."

Hearing Vector's words caused Bronk to shout out. "You snake! You rigged your Deck against Yuma so he'd be forced to play Barian's Force!"

"You catch on quick, too bad it's far too late." Vector replied, before he exclaimed victoriously, before laughing. "Yuma Tsukumo no longer exists!"

"No." Tori said, shaking her head as she continued to cry.

"What will you do now, Astral? Continue your Attack? Go ahead, I won't stop you." Vector told Astral, even though Astral knew that with Vector's Will o' the Wisp and Zerozeroc, Yuma would be safe, but was taunting him into harming his friend.

But just as Vector anticipated, as he knew Astral would be too weak, Astral said in a defeated tone. "I end my turn."

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 4000

Vector: 2500

"I don't know why you didn't Attack, but you'll regret it." Sutoyaru stated, before he asked. "Right, Lord Vector?"

"How right you are, Sutoyaru." Vector replied, before he drew the top Card from his Deck and called out "I draw!"

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" Vector announced, before he went on and explained. "Now we all draw until we have six Cards in our hand."

Vector then drew six Cards, Sutoyaru drew five, while Astral drew four, before it was then the Barian Emperor continued his turn and exclaimed. "Next, I activate Glorious Numbers! When there are no Monsters on my Field, this Card allows me to Summon a Number from the Graveyard! And I Chose Number 104: Masquerade!"

Masquerade then emerged from the depth of the Graveyard before his Summoner, before Vector told Astral, drawing the top Card from his Deck. "And now, Glorious Numbers allows me to draw a Card."

"Next, I'll activate Masquerade's special ability again!" Vector called out, as the top Card of Astral's Deck was then forcefully removed and sent to the Graveyard, before it was then the maniacal Barian Emperor then said. "To end my turn, I play three Cards face-down and I follow that up by activating Exchange with Sutoyaru."

Astral watched as Vector and Sutoyaru's eyes glowed heliotrope for a moment, before the middle Card in Vector's hand and the Card second from the right broke apart, only to materialize in the other Barian's hand, causing Vector to smirk as he Set it alongside his other Spells/Traps, allowing Astral to draw and make his move.

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 4000

Vector: 2500

After drawing and making the Card total in his hand 7, Astral looked at his Cards, which consisted of Goblinbergh, Mirror Mail, Magnum Shield, Tatakawa Knight (1500/0), Gagaga Gardner (1500/2000), Power Charge Barrier and Achacha Archer (1200/600), before it was then Astral made his move, one that would hopefully defeat Vector and break his control over Yuma.

"I Summon Goblinbergh. And with its ability, I can Summon a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand. And I choose to Summon Tatakawa Knight!" Astral announced, the bi-plane gobin trio then appearing before Astral, followed by a large steel container, which opened up as it landed before Astral, in which Tatakawa Knight stood proudly before its Summoner, before it was then Astral announced. "With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network. I Xyz Summon Heroic Champion – Excablibur!" (2000/2000)

Both Goblinbergh and Tatakawa Knight were then engulfed in a bright yellow light, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Astral, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the Monster, which once belonged to Nistro, appeared on the Field.

"Next I Equip Magnum Shield onto Excablibur. And with Magnum Shield, Excablibur gains Attack Points equal to its Defence Points!" Astral announced, before it was then the Magnum Shield materialized onto Excablibur's left arm and its Attack was brought up to 4000.

"You may have the strongest Monster on the Field now, but it's still not nearly enough to take me down." Vector stated arrogantly, in which Astral replied in a strong and determined tone. "I know. So now I'm activating Excablibur's special ability! And by using both of its Overlay units, Excablibur's Attack is doubled until my next turn!" (4000→8000)

"Alright! Even though Astral can't take down Vector's Numbers, his Life Points will take a serious beating!" Bronk stated, in which Tori commented. "And Yuma will be safe."

However, Astral could sense it wasn't that simple, as Vector seemed to show no worry or fear of the chance he'd lose the Duel, if anything, it looked like he wanted Astral to Attack.

'Something's wrong. Does Vector want me to Attack him?' Astral questioned himself, wondering if Vector's face-downs would wind up turning all of Excablibur's power against him, or was there something else the Barian Emperor had up his sleeve?

"What's wrong, Astral?" Vector asked teasingly, interrupting Astral's thoughts, before he taunted. "Go on and Attack me if you dare."

"C'mon, Astral, Attack Vector and save Yuma!" Cathy called out in a mixture of faith and a plea, in which Astral nodded in agreement with the Cat Duelist, before he exclaimed. "Heroic Champion – Excablibur, Attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

As the Heroic Champion withdrew his blade and charged forward, preparing to strike the Chaos Number and reduce vector's Life Points to 0, Vector suddenly said, amused. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted to save Yuma."

Hearing Vector's words confused Astral and the others, causing Astral to question. "What are you talking about?"

"With my power I created Sutoyaru. And if I go down than I'm taking him with me!" Vector replied maniacally, shocking Astral and the others, before Tori yelled out in concern. "Yuma!"

But knowing Yuma would do the same to save him, Astral suddenly called out. "I activate Utopia's special ability! By using one Overlay unit, I can put a stop to any Attack, including my own. Light Wing Shield!"

Everyone watched as Utopia absorbed one of the two Overlay units into his chest and appeared in front if Umbral Horror Masquerade, before Excablibur's sword struck Utopia's shield-like wing, failing to break through it, protecting Vector's Monster.

Astral was conflicted, he was concerned that he had wasted Excablibur's ability and one of Utopia's Overlay units, though he was glad that Yuma was protected, however, he still needed to find a way of saving his friend from the manipulative and down right underhanded snake, Vector.

But for now all Astral could do was end his turn, but not before Setting his two Trap Cards, hoping he'd soon find a way to reach his friend and free him from Vector's twisted head games.

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 4000

Vector: 2500

"Why you keep helping us is really starting to confuse me, but don't expect me to show you the same courtesy." Sutoyaru told Astral, before he drew the top Card from his Deck.

"I Summon Dododo Warrior! Normally a Monster like Dododo Warrior would require a Sacrifice in order to be Summoned, but that can be overlooked if I lower his Attack Points by 500." (2300→1800) Sutoyaru announced, placing the aforementioned Monster Card on his Duel Disc, before the brainwashed Barian then called out. "Next, I play my Xyz Reception Spell Card!"

"Since you've got an Xyz Monster on the Field and I don't, I can Special Summon any Monster in my hand with the same Level as my Dododo Warrior. Appear, Dododo Buster!" (1900/800) Sutoyaru called out as the second Dododo Monster appeared before him, giving him two Level 6 Monsters, in which Sutoyaru then exclaimed. "With these two Monsters I build the Overlay network! I Xyz Summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!" (2600/3000)

It was then Dododo Warrior was then engulfed in a light of orange energy, while Dododo Buster was engulfed in bright yellow, before the pair shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Sutoyaru, before both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as the ancient goliath appeared on the Field, towering over Astral.

"And two can play your game, Astral. I Equip Chronomaly Atlandis with the Spell: Giant Hunter!" Sutoyaru announced, before the brainwashed Barian told Astral. "Now you cannot use any Spells or Trap Cards during the Battle phase. And since my Life Points are lower than yours, I can cut the Attack of your Heraldry Crest in half!" (2600→1300)

"Chronomaly Atlandis, Attack Heraldry Crest!" Sutoyaru commanded.

Following its Summoner's order, the volcano on Chronomaly Atlandis' left shoulder unleashed a massive torrent of lava into the air, before it merged with the unstable conditions of the atmosphere and transformed into a deadly and powerful twister, aimed directly at Heraldry Crest.

But, before Heraldry could be Destroyed, Astral suddenly called out. "I activate Utopia's special ability! Light Wing Shield!"

However, as Utopia absorbed the second Overlay unit and got in the way to protect Heraldry Crest from destruction, Vector interrupted and exclaimed. "You fool! I knew you'd eventually cower behind your precious Utopia. So now's the perfect time to activate the Trap Card I got from Sutoyaru! I activate Overlay Banish!"

"Now, Utopia's ability is negated!" Vector stated in a mixture of arrogance and madness, before the Barian Emperor commanded. "Sutoyaru, continue your Attack and Destroy Heraldry Crest!"

"Yes, Lord Vector." Sutoyaru replied in a loyal tone, though something tore at him at seeing Utopia suffering when he was slammed away by the twister, however, Sutoyaru quickly shook it off and exclaimed. "Eternal Devastation!"

It was then Heraldry Crest was engulfed within the twister, letting out a pain filled roar as it was Destroyed, before Astral was inflicted with 1300 Points of Damage. (4000→2700)

"And it's not over, Astral!" Sutoyaru called out, before it was then the brainwashed Barian exclaimed. "I activate Atlandis' special ability! By using one Overlay unit, you lose half your Life Points! Orichalcum Gate!"

Atlandis then absorbed one Overlay unit into its chest, before the ancient goliath unleashed another storm, causing Astral to cry out in pain as he was thrown back from the sheer force and power of Atlandis' ability.

"I play two Cards face-down and end my turn." Sutoyaru then said, placing the Cards in the first and second slots of his Spell/Trap Card zone on his Duel Disc, before it was back to Astral to make his move.

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 1350

Vector: 2500

Drawing the top Card from the Deck, but not bothering to look at it, as doubt filled Astral's mind and heart.

It looked as though no matter what he did, there was no way for him to defeat Vector and save Yuma from his Barian prison.

And things went from bad to worse when Vector suddenly called out. "Hold up, Astral, I activate Barian Explosion!"

As Vector's Trap was revealed, he explained, mocking Astral at the end. "Now you take 1000 Points of Damage for every Barian Card in your hand. But unlike Yuma, I know you'd never think to use such a power."

"Then why activate it?" Astral questioned, confused as to why Vector would use a Trap that would have no use or outcome.

"Because Barian Explosion also sends all the Cards in your hand to the Graveyard!" Vector then replied, shocking Astral and his friends, before the maniacal Barian Emperor laughed in amusement and insanity as his Trap detonated and the Cards in Astral's hand were forcefully thrown into the dark void of the Graveyard.

There was nothing he could do.

With his hand Destroyed, Utopia and Excablibur, which were no match against Vector's Masquerade duo or Yuma's Number Monster, not to mention his Trap Cards being nullified due to Yuma's Giant Hunter Spell, in which Astral then closed his eyes and said solemnly as he had failed. "I'm sorry, Yuma. I end my turn."

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 1350

Vector: 2500

"Now, it's my turn and I activate Monster Reborn!" Vector announced, before he commanded maniacally as the dark void of the Graveyard opened before him. "Return from the Graveyard, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!"

As Umbral Horror Masquerade emerged from the Graveyard, beside his counterpart, Vector called out. "And with the revival of one Monster comes the end of two, as I activate the Spell Card: Share the Pain!"

Umbral Horror Will o' the Wisp and Heroic Champion – Excablibur were then forcefully sacrificed, shattering to pieces, before being sent to the Graveyard, but Vector wasn't finished, as the maniacal Barian Emperor then called out. "Next, I activate the Trap: Corrupted Keys! Now, I Summon three Umbral Horror Mirage Tokens to my Field!"

As three demi-sized Umbral Horror Masquerades appeared before the original, Cathy stated in a highly worried tone. "This is a catastrophe! Now Vector has four Umbral Horror Monsters!"

"That's right and I plan to use their power to end Astral and this Duel!" Vector replied in a mixture of arrogance and madness, clenching his right fist as he spoke, before he then unclenched his fist and pointed at Astral, before he commanded in pure insanity. "Mirage Tokens, Attack Utopia and wipe out Astral forever!"

The Mirage Tokens each unleashed a powerful stream of dark energy at Utopia, causing Tori to yell out Astral's name in concern for her friend, as it looked like it was over for him.

But it was then to everyone's surprise and confusion, including Vector's, Sutoyaru suddenly called out as he leapt over from Vector's side over to Astral's, standing in front of his former friend and Utopia. "I activate Half Unbreak! Now, not only does my Trap stop Utopia from being Destroyed this turn, but all Damage Astral takes is cut in half!"

Utopia was then encased within a giant bubble, causing the Mirage Tokens' flames of darkness to part past the bubble, protecting Utopia and Astral, as Astral's Life Points were spared, inflicted with three rounds of 250 Points of Damage. (1350→600)

"I may not be able to Destroy you this turn, but I can still make you suffer!" Vector exclaimed in annoyance, before he commanded. "Masquerade and Umbral Horror Masquerade, Attack Utopia!"

It was then Masquerade threw one of the gold rings at Utopia, before Umbral Horror Masquerade fired a wave of dark energy at Masquerade's ring, engulfing it within flames of darkness, before the dark flare ring then grinded against the protective bubble Utopia was within.

However, the power of the Attack blasted Astral away, knocking him down and inflicting him with 350 Points of Damage.

Current Scores:

Sutoyaru: 500

Astral: 250

Vector: 2500

"Sutoyaru, what do you think you're doing?" Vector questioned demandingly.

"Forgive me, Lord Vector. I don't know why I helped him." Sutoyaru replied, before he explained as a strange and unpleasant feeling filled his soul. "It's just... There was this feeling I got that told me I had to."

Hearing that caused Vector to smirk, before he stated. "Well, I have a way to make sure it won't happen again!"

And before anyone could ask or react to Vector's words, the maniacal Barian Emperor held out his right arm, showing he was holding Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force within his hand, which started glowing heliotrope, before Sutoyaru was encircled within an aura of Barian energy, in which Sutoyaru cried out and scream in anguish.

"Yuma!" Astral yelled out in concern as Yuma/Sutoyaru continued to scream out.

But soon Sutoyaru's screams and the heliotrope aura died down as his body went limp, his arms dropping to his sides, before Sutoyaru turned around and suddenly grabbed onto Astral's wrists, shocking him, as he could see the Barian emblem had reappeared on Sutoyaru's forehead, while his eyes had turned the same heliotrope as those who had been under the influence of a Barian beforehand, showing he was now under Vector's complete control.

And things went from bad to worse when a dark purple aura encircled Astral and the fully brainwashed Yuma, which transformed into a sphere of darkness, trapping the pair inside the familiar darkness, as Yuma's friends worried for him and Astral because they knew what was coming, a Dark Zexal Morph.

"I had a feeling Yuma might betray me, so I took a precaution. You know what they say; if you can't beat them, join them? And in this case they're joining perfectly!" Vector exclaimed in amusement and insanity as the sphere continued to grow in power.

-In an unknown Location-

"Astral? Hey, Astral! Stop day dreaming!" Astral heard Yuma's voice yell at him, causing Astral to open his eyes, expecting to see Yuma by his side, however, after opening his eyes, Astral could see no sign of Yuma and was confused as to where he now was.

From the looks of his surroundings, he was now in a crater, which had two long walls of rock on the left and right side of him as mysterious orbs of light floated around the vicinity and darkness filed the sky.

"Where am I?" Astral questioned as he got to his feet, before thinking out loud. "The last thing I remember is Vector using Barian's Force on Yuma and now I'm here, wherever this is."

"Astral..." Yuma's voice called out from the distance, in which Astral got to his feet, a little confused as to why he was unable to float around, but that didn't matter.

All that mattered was Yuma as Astral ran into the distance to find his friend.

-Back in Barian World-

Everyone, except Vector, watched in fear as the darkness that had consumed Sutoyaru and Astral erupted in a massive array of darkness, and now, standing where the pair once stood was Yuma, who had undergone his Dark Zexal Morph, the sheer evil radiating off of his form.

"Well, well, well, it seems like Astral was no match for my power." Vector stated arrogantly, before turning his attention to his corrupt counterpart and asked. "What do you say, pal? Surrender this Duel so we can crush those humans you called your friends?"

"Sounds like fun." Sutoyaru replied, before he turned around, facing his former friends, and said in a dark tone. "I cannot wait to feel the flow of evil and unleash the darkness within my Deck!"

-Meanwhile, with Astral-

As Astral continued to traverse down the corridor of rock, with Yuma's voice slowly getting stronger, Astral figured out where he was.

He was in Yuma's mind.

With each orb Astral passed, he could see though Yuma's eyes various events of the teen's past.

From their victory against Shark and Number 17, beating Fortuno and his deceptive and underhanded cheating, Trey, Quattro and Quinton, defeating Faker and stopping the Sphere Field Cannon from destroying Astral World, leading up to their victories against the Barian Emperors and all those they had brainwashed.

With each memory, Astral could feel and see what Yuma experienced through his eyes, his home life, school, Dueling, everything.

"Astral..." Astral then heard Yuma say, in which he looked into the distance to see his friend encased within a Baria Crystal, the Barian emblem still on his forehead as a distant look filled his eyes.

"Yuma!" Astral called out, running over to the captive black and red spiked haired teen.

"Astral... Tori... I... I'm so sorry..." Yuma said solemnly through the Baria Crystal as Astral tried to find a way to release his friend, but had no luck, and could also see that any of Yuma's memories that touched the crystal were shocked away, showing Astral why Yuma couldn't remember who he was.

However, the Barian emblem on Yuma's forehead began to glow an intense heliotrope, before his eyes shot open and he exclaimed. "Go, Barian Battlemorph!"

With that said, Yuma's body was encircled in the evil energy Vector had placed upon him, before the Baria Crystal shone intensely, causing Astral to shield himself as the crystal shattered in a bright aura, before it died down, revealing Sutoyaru had taken Yuma's place yet again.

"Yuma!" Astral called out, only for Sutoyaru to correct him. "Wrong Astral! I might've been Yuma in the past but now I am Sutoyaru, servant of Lord Vector and the one who will destroy you!"

With that said, darkness enveloped Sutoyaru's left arm for a moment, before it was revealed he had his Duel Disc back on and, placed on it, was Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, who appeared before his Summoner.

"Go, Masquerade and finish eliminate Astral!" Sutoyaru commanded, in which Masquerade fired flames of dark energy at his enemy.

However, the sky above Astral shone with gold light as Utopia then landed before Astral, brought up his shield-like wing and protected himself and Astral from Masquerade's attack.

"Thank you, Utopia." Astral said in gratitude, always glad he knew he could count on Number 39, who then lunged forward and clashed his blades against Masqurade's staff, engaging the signature Monster of Vector in battle.

As they continued to clash, Utopia turned his head, looking at Astral and made a motion with his head, telling him to look up, which he did, and, atop the edge of the cliff was a small ray of light.

'Thank you, Utopia.' Astral thought happily, now knowing what he had to do to defeat Sutoyaru and save Yuma.

Sutoyaru continued to watch as his Monster battled against Utopia, confused as to how Utopia was able to not only protect himself, but was able to match Masquerade's power.

He was so caught up in the battle between Astral's Monster and his own that he failed to notice Astral was gone, that was until Utopia was forced to jump away from another of Masquerade's attacks.

"Where are you Astral!?" Sutoyaru demanded, enraged by Astral's cowardice, until the brainwashed Barian could see Astral climbing up the face of the cliff, causing his anger to subside as a wicked idea formed in his head and a ball of energy formed in his right hand.

"Time for some target practice!" Sutoyaru yelled out as he fired the sphere at Astral, narrowly missing him, but causing sections of the cliff to crumble down and bombard him.

But that wasn't going to stop Astral from getting to the top.

"You cannot escape me!" Sutoyaru exclaimed, firing sphere after sphere at Astral, who managed to miraculously dodge the attacks, all but one, which struck Astral and causing him to cry out from the intense pain, lose his grip and fall.

However, Astral quickly reached out with his right arm and managed to grab upon a section the rocky wall, hanging for dear life as Sutoyaru watched in a mixture of amusement and confusion, before he asked. "Astral, why do you keep going?"

Astral groaned out as he continued climbing and told Sutoyaru in a determined tone. "Because Yuma has never given up on me and I'm not going to let you down!"

"I'm going to high-five the sky!" Astral exclaimed as he finally reached the top, in which Astral held up his right arm, reaching out into the light as a mysterious, yet familiar shaped key materialized in Astral's hand, before the shine of the key intensified and lit up all of the orbs.

Sutoyaru then clenched the left side of his face with his hand as the memories of Yuma Tsukumo entered his mind, causing him to question. "What... What is this?"

"These are your true memories. They show who you really are." Astral replied as Vector's curse encircled Sutoyaru, who cried out in agony, his mind felt like it was splitting to pieces.

"Who I am really...? I'm... I'm..." Sutoyaru managed to get out, in which Astral stated in a determined tone. "You are my friend, Yuma Tsukumo!"

Hearing Astral call him by his human name caused Sutoyaru's eyes to widen from the realization of truth, before the heliotrope aura dispersed, as did Umbral Horror Masquerade.

"Astral." Sutoyaru said.

"Yuma." Astral replied, before Sutoyaru transformed into a form of red energy, causing Astral to smile as he then was converted into a light blue energy light, before the pair shot towards each other, clashed and engulfed Yuma's mindscape with light.

-Back outside of Yuma's mind-

Sutoyaru was laughing in wicked amusement, creating ball after ball of heliotrope coloured energy, which he then fired at his former friends, who had taken to the floor, shielding themselves from Sutoyaru's attacks and insanity.

Unable to take anymore, Tori got up and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yuma, please stop this!" Tori begged, tears trailing down her face, hoping to reach through the darkness and bring back the old Yuma.

However, Sutoyaru only smacked Tori away, knocking her to the ground, before she looked up to see Sutoyaru, his right arm aimed at her as he was going to blast her.

But it was then Yuma's key began to glow, causing everyone to watch as it dematerialized and Sutoyaru stopped his attack.

"Sutoyaru, what are you doing?" Vector questioned, confused as to why his puppet wasn't attacking Tori.

And Vector got his answer when the darkness around Sutoyaru vanished and was replaced with a strong aura of light, blinding him for a moment, before the light died down, revealing Sutoyaru was no longer in his Dark Zexal form, but instead was in Zexal II Mode, facing Vector with a look of determination on his face.

"What I should've been doing in the first place." He replied, before announcing. "And my name isn't Sutoyaru. It's Yuma Tsukumo!"

Hearing Yuma say this filled his friends with joy, particularly Tori, who was in a sitting position, rubbing the now joyful tears from her eyes.

"Look's like we've got the old Yuma back." Bronk commented happily, before Cathy said in a tone of her own happiness. "How purrfect!"

"You know it." Yuma replied, glad he was back and no longer under Vector's evil influence as he helped Tori to her feet, before he then pointed at Vector and told the maniacal Barian Emperor. "And what's more, Astral and I are going to take you down!"

"We'll just see about that, Yuma. In case you forgot it's still my turn, and I'll now activate the Xyz Treasure Spell!" Vector said, drawing the top four Cards from his Deck.

"Next, I play two Cards face-down and activate my Altar for Tribute Trap Card." Vector then told Yuma and Astral, before Vector's nemesis watched as the first Umbral Horror Mirage Token shattered to pieces and enveloped Vector in a dark red aura, in which the Barian Emperor then said. "Now by Sacrificing one Mirage Token, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points. And with that, I end my turn." (2500→5500)

'You may think you can beat me this time, Yuma, but my face-downs will finish you, Astral and any form of Utopia you try to play.' Vector thought to himself wickedly.

Current Scores:

Yuma and Astral: 250

Vector: 5500

"It's my turn, I draw!" Yuma announced, about to draw the top Card from his Deck, but was stopped by Vector interrupting his turn.

"Hold on, Yuma, I activate Time Seal!" Vector exclaimed, before his Trap was revealed, causing chians to appear around Yuma's Deck and Duel Disc, constricting them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Yuma questioned.

"What's going on is that Time Seal prevents you from drawing this turn." Vector explained, before he stated. "So you can't get your precious Numeron Force!"

However, after Vector's statement, a smile appeared on Yuma's face, confusing the Barian Emperor, until Yuma turned around the Card in his hand, revealing he was holding Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force.

Upon seeing this, Vector was filled with shock, causing him to question with an equal amount in his voice. "Wha...? You already drew it!?"

"That's right, Vector. I drew it while I was under your influence as Sutoyaru." Yuma told Vector.

"Impossible! I saw your hand and would've known if you had drawn that Card." Vector replied in further shock.

"That's right. But when you used Exchange, something told me not to let you get a hold of it, so I hid it behind my other Cards, just enough to let you see it was a Spell Card but not enough to know which Spell Card." Yuma said, filling Vector with rage that Yuma had deceived and betrayed him.

"And now to end this Duel, Vector!" Yuma announced as he prepared to use Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force, but it was then Vector called out in anger. "Oh no you don't! I activate my Magic Drain Trap Card!"

"Now your Numeron Force is cancelled out!" Vector explained, before he told Yuma in pure arrogance. "That is unless you discard a Spell Card, but you don't even have a single Card in your hand."

"You're right, Vector." Yuma replied, before the teen stated in a determined tone. "But I know I'll get one thanks to your Trap Card."

"My Trap Card?" Vector questioned, confused as to what Yuma was on about, until Yuma called out. "I activate Jar of Greed!"

"You should've been paying more attention to the Card I took thanks to your Exchange Spell." Yuma teased, before the former Barian announced. "Cause now I can draw one Card."

"Go, Shining Draw!" Yuma exclaimed, before the top Card of his Deck began to glow a bright gold colour, causing the chains from Vector's Time Seal Trap to shatter to pieces, in which Yuma then drew the top two Cards from his Deck, as he, Astral and their friends all hoped Yuma would get the Card he needed to turn the Duel in his favour.

And after Yuma had drawn his Card, he turned it around for Vector to see, revealing it to be the Spell Card: Comeback!, an ironic Spell to draw under the recent circumstances, causing Yuma's friends to cheer, while Vector was left in a state of shock.

Yuma then placed the Spell Card in his Graveyard, allowing him to announce in a strong tone. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force!"

"Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!" (2800/2000) Yuma exclaimed, before Utopia turned into a pure form of gold energy that shot up into a vortex, creating a massive explosion of Numeron energy, in which Utopia Ray Victory soon emerged form, allowing Yuma to continue his turn.

"I now activate Atlandis' special ability!" Yuma announced, in which Chronomaly Atlandis absorbed its second Overlay unit and unleashed another storm of devastation, striking Vector, who managed to withstand the force of the ancient goliath, but still, the strike costed him half of his Life Points. (5500→2750)

"Utopia Ray Victory, Attack Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Yuma commanded, before calling out. "I activate Utopia Ray Victory's Special ability! By using one Overlay unit your Monster's Attack Points are added to mine! Victory Charge!" (2800→5800)

"No, this can't be! Not again! My plan was flawless!" Vector stated in shock, but was proven wrong as Yuma exclaimed in a strong and determined tone. "Go, Utopia, Rising Sun Double Victory Slash!"

All four blades then slashed through Umbral Horror Masquerade in a double shining V motion, Destroying Vector's ace Monster in a massive explosion, dealing 2800 Points of Damage to Vector's Life Points, costing him the Duel.

Ending Scores:

Yuma and Astral: 250

Vector: 0

"Alright! I am so feeling the flow!" Yuma proudly yelled out, however, his victory was interrupted when the dust died down, revealing Vector, who had not even a scratch on his body, thanks to the dark power bestowed upon him.

"You may've beaten me again, but heed my words. The end of the Human World, Astral World and everything that stands in my way will come into fruition! Both of your hearts have been stained by darkness, and that will ultimately lead to your destruction!" Vector told his enemies, before a portal opened up behind the maniacal Barian Emperor, which he used to teleport away from his enemies and failure, letting out another laugh of madness as he vanished.


End file.
